


Gabriel's first molt

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel molt, Fledgling Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sparkles, Young Lucifer (Supernatural), Young Michael, gabriel is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Gabriel experiences his very first molt and is mostly confused about it. He goes to Lucifer and Michael for advice.





	Gabriel's first molt

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil drabble I once wrote

Baffled, the young Archangel looked down at the sparkling golden glitters surrounding him. _Where did they come from_? Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder. Reaching out with his small hand, he touched the glitters and frowned. 

His wings rustled, which, strangely enough, produced even more glitters. Confused, the fledgling tilted his head. _Maybe Luci knows_ , he thought, pulling himself up to a standing position and setting out to find his big brother. Unbeknownst to Gabriel, he left behind a golden trail of glitters coming from his fluffy wings as he went. 

“Luci!” He called out when he _finally_ found the pink-winged Archangel. “Something strange is going on! There are glitters everywhere!” 

Lucifer looked his way and his face lit up when he noticed what was going on. He bumped Michael’s shoulder - who happened to be standing next to him - and both Archangels waited for the younger angel to join them.

“Why do the glitters follow me around?” Gabriel frowned up to them. 

“Don’t worry, Gabriel. It’s normal. It’s a sign that you’re growing up,” Michael told him patiently.

Lucifer nodded in agreement, bending down to pick his younger brother up. Gabriel yelped in protest, demanding to be put down as his still small wings flared out - an action which sprinkled more glitters around. “My tiny Gabey is growing up,” Lucifer cooed at him.

Gabriel scowled at that, puffing up his plumage. "Luci, put me down!" The small fledgling demanded. Realizing that his brother wasn't about to do so, he turned his pleading gaze towards Michael. "Mica, _help_!" He called out to him, struggling around within Lucifer's hug. 

Michael merely gave him an amused look, adjusting his own radiant wings. "He'll let you go soon," the eldest Archangel started to say, making a move to slip away, which did not went unnoticed by Lucifer.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Lucifer called out. One pink wing flared out and wrapped around a startled Michael. Lucifer pulled him in the hug as well and wrapped his sparkling wings around the three of them. "Much better this way," he hummed. Gabriel scoffed loudly and Michael rolled his eyes, but neither objected.


End file.
